浪荡娇娃娜塔莎
by Wannika
Summary: 人设属于APH，私设OOC属于我，与原作和国家无关。全程R18，防雷慎点。 背景：布拉金斯基氏为东欧最大黑帮集团 伊万·布拉金斯基为集团领头人 布拉金斯基家族唯一继承人 父母去世后继位 娜塔莎·阿尔洛夫卡娅为伊万年少五岁的表妹 因父母双亡从小寄养于布拉金斯基家 娜塔莎与伊万感情关系设定互换 伊万为强硬的单向病娇妹控终极alpha 娜塔莎面对伊万为恐兄omega 此系列all白车含强暴 囚禁 SM 等重口味操作 未成年勿视 APH粉防雷慎点


一、露白初夜

明天是娜塔莎的十八岁生日，为此布拉金斯基家筹划了足有一个月。在生日宴会到来的前一天傍晚，娜塔莎刚参加完毕业舞会回来，因为哥哥不允许她在外过夜，所以即使女伴们和许多居心叵测的男孩们邀请她一起过夜她也只能一一谢绝。她刚回到家，还没换下舞会的高跟鞋和小礼服，伊万就叫人把她带去他的卧室，说有礼物要给她。伊万对她一直很好，望着她的眼神总带这种说不清的暧昧和别样的期许。娜塔莎进表哥房间不止一两次了，所以这次也没什么。

娜塔莎进伊万的卧室的时候伊万正在卫生间洗澡。伊万的卧室很大，kingsize大床只占了六分之一。娜塔莎走到卧室的落地窗后等待伊万出来。娜塔莎对着窗外发呆，没过多久卫生间的门开了，落地窗后，伊万从娜塔莎身后搂住了她的纤腰，充斥着雄性荷尔蒙与热量的气息盖住了她。

"娜塔莎，明天你就要成年了对么。"

娜塔莎转过身面对着伊万："是呀，哥哥。"

伊万横抱起娜塔莎，在沙发上坐下。

"娜塔莎，嫁我。"

伊万把娜塔莎放在他的健壮大腿上，一只手伸进了娜塔莎的裙底，直插入她的大腿间，隔着纤薄的黑丝袜抚摸着她的大腿内侧，和她隔着内裤的柔嫩的私处。

"不……不！哥哥！"娜塔莎从他的腿上弹起来，不断后退，本能想远离刚才说了荒谬无比的话的哥哥。伊万也从沙发上站起来，一如既往地带着微笑，步步向她逼近，"为什么不呢去，娜塔申卡？我们只是表兄妹啊。就这么不想和哥哥在一起吗？"

娜塔莎被矮几绊住了，踩着高跟鞋的脚扭了一下差点摔倒，伊万上前抱住了她。

"哥哥想和你，合体，娜塔莎，明白吗。我等这一刻很久了。"

伊万横抱起娜塔莎，娜塔莎根本挣扎不过，惊恐地叫着"不，哥哥……别这样……！"

伊万把娜塔莎扔到king size的水床上，三两下撕开她的缎面裙，剥去胸罩，便看见少女如花苞一样盈白饱满的双乳。他明白了，十多年来，喜新厌旧地尝过多少女人，从未觉得自己被满足过，十多年来看着她逐渐长成一颗丰硕可人的果实，等的就是采撷品尝的那一刻。伊万单手解了浴袍扔到一边，健壮的身体在娜塔莎上方展露无疑，尤其他那和体型一样健硕的性器，此刻正挺立对娜塔莎叫嚣着欲望。他掰开娜塔莎交叉在胸前试图挡住自己娇羞的上身的手臂摁在水床上，埋头吮吻她的酥胸。娜塔莎整个身体被伊万和水床控着动弹不得。

"嗯啊……不要……哥哥……"娜塔莎带着哭腔恳求呢喃着，在伊万耳朵里都成了催情剂，她每叫一声"哥哥"都会在他的腹股内掀起热潮。他吮吸着妹妹嫩滑丰满富有弹性的双乳，毫不怜惜地留下一个个淡红色吻痕，惹得娜塔莎呻吟出声。这娇嫩的，未被旁人涉足过的领地。他伸出舌头舔舐拿已被刺激得硬挺如小樱桃一般的乳尖。娜塔莎脸已经羞得红如苹果，娇艳可爱，但伊万无暇顾及。伊万握着娜塔莎纤细的皓腕高举过她头顶，一只手摁在床上，娜塔莎双臂依旧动弹不得。伊万空出的那只手探向娜塔莎的下体。娜塔莎温热的皮肤和微凉的水床紧贴着，伊万在她的皮肤上摸到了水的凉意。他想点燃她，在这个冰凉的床上，彻底宣布他对她的主权！

少女的翘臀与纤细修长的下身都裹在黑丝连体袜里，脚上还系着舞会高跟鞋，不过他并不急着把娜塔莎的胴体从这诱人的黑丝裹布里剥出来。伊万的大手隔着黑丝摩挲着娜塔莎的大腿根，挑衅着那最柔软娇嫩的地方。娜塔莎下意识地夹紧大腿，但起了反作用。伊万身下挂着的那根坚硬的性器刚好被她夹在了腿中间。"唔。"伊万受身下的刺激闷哼了一声，那两条黑丝裹着的纤腿又反射性向两边弹开。伊万干脆用膝盖在中间顶着，娜塔莎的腿再也合不上了。伊万温厚的大手重重地抚摸她的下体，隔着黑丝和里面的蕾丝小裤搔刮撩弄她的私密处，感受她丰腴的翘臀和幽深的股沟。然后猛然拉下她那碍事的丝袜和内裤，娜塔莎整个臀暴露在他面前。

接着在娜塔莎大脑来得及反应之前，伊万对那她的那条小缝藏着的蜜穴刺了进去。

"啊哈！……啊……"娜塔莎惊呼了出来，那一处第一次迎来异物，她害怕得不行。但实际上伊万还只进了个头。不过伊万没有给娜塔莎任何喘息的时间。伊万强健有力的手掰开妹妹的纤细的大腿，将巨根一点点送进去。

"啊……哈啊……哥哥……呜呜呜不要……"娜塔莎哭着，两只小手试图推开她哥哥庞大健硕的身躯，但是徒劳无益的。

伊万进去了，妹妹的狭小逼仄的蜜穴紧紧地裹着他的性器，身体为了排除那巨大的异物本能收缩着。她越是挣扎动弹，他在她的身体里获取的快感越是刺激。伊万开始小幅度抽插起来，两人结合的那一处弄出了淫靡的水声。

"怎么……我的娜塔申卡……哦天哪……亲爱的妹妹，我们终于……合体了……"

"呀……啊啊……不……哈啊……"娜塔莎不自觉地叫喊出声。伊万的巨根在她的身体里翻江倒海。从来没有人进入过她的身体，可她现在居然在和自己的哥哥做爱……伊万频繁的抽插着速度越来越快，水床跟着翻起波浪。少女的双乳跟着节奏如优质果冻般不断晃动着，乳尖轻扫着浅色头发男人健壮的胸膛。真是该死地诱人。偌大的房间里充斥着少女娇媚呻吟，男人的粗喘，肉体撞击的"啪啪啪"声，和两人交合处搅和出的水声以及身下水床的波动声。

娜塔莎从未想过她的哥哥会对她做这样的事情，不只是痛苦的泪还是被伊万干出的生理泪夺眶而出。在她哥哥的不断抽插冲撞下她的语言也被他撞碎了："不……哥哥……啊啊……"

"你不要什么呢，娜塔莎……夹的真紧啊……"伊万满意地发出叹息，虽然他还没以最深入的方式插进去，妹妹的私密甬道激发了他无限的探索心。伊万忽然抽了出来，连带出了一片水渍。娜塔莎差点以为就结束了。但他把娜塔莎还未来得及褪下黑丝的两条美腿搬起扛在了阔肩上，依旧生机勃勃的巨大性器再度压向了娜塔莎的下体。这样的姿势很考验柔韧性，但娜塔莎是学舞蹈的，身子够柔软。伊万的巨根再次探入了娜塔莎的密穴。

"啊……不……"娜塔莎哭泣着，可她那纤细柔软的肢体哪里挣脱得过体魄健美的哥哥的掌控。娜塔莎的下体再次被撑开而胀痛，可不幸地是这回伊万戳到了内里某一处，娜塔莎忽然猛地抖了抖，声音拔高了八度："啊！哈……那里不行……！"伊万爱极了妹妹这幅样子，口头因羞耻而拒绝，内里却不断迎合着他的巨根收缩拧绞。

"你这个小荡妇。娜塔申卡。"伊万把娜塔莎的头颈掰起了，逼着她看向他们下体的结合处，"看啊，娜塔莎！是谁在与你合体……是谁在干你！"

娜塔莎美丽的眼睛里湿漉漉的，紫瞳里倒映着她自己的小穴不断吞吐着她哥哥的巨物，不断带出不知谁的体液在两人结合的那一处和周边大腿根处糊成一片。这样的视觉刺激实在太有冲击力，和她的羞耻心一并发作在爆炸的边缘。娜塔莎下面那张小嘴疯狂地迎合着伊万的进出，上面那张小嘴却还在支吾。

"…不…呃啊……"。

伊万加大了速度，向下撞得水床波涛汹涌，娜塔莎的娇躯也随着伊万摆布而波涛汹涌。"看清楚，娜塔莎，谁在干你？嗯……谁在干你？"

"哥、哥哥……哈啊……"

伊万满意地笑了，侧过脸吻了吻娜塔莎在着黑丝里的小腿。这是一场只有他主导的性爱。他主导着这水床，主导着娜塔莎。娜塔莎的密穴紧紧裹着他，他便在她体内翻江倒海。他听着妹妹不受控的娇吟，随着他的抽插震颤而高低起伏。伊万从未料想过娜塔莎在他身下竟是可以如此娇媚浪荡，诱使他动作的幅度越来越大。 "你这个荡妇……娜塔莎……你这个小母狗……" "不！……啊……嗯，啊！……"娜塔莎因哥哥的羞辱而掉下了眼泪，咬唇闷哼，但又很快因为伊万的猛攻而漏出了声。 娜塔莎纤细白软的身体只能在有限的空间里承受着他的冲击。她不知自己高潮了多少次，她的体液冲刷着伊万的性器，两人的体液在水床上留下了一小摊水渍。娜塔莎觉得自己真是浪透了。

忽然伊万卧室门边的预铃响了两下。伊万的卧室是有两层门的，第一层门有进出权限的人获得允许才能打开，预铃会在门打开时响起。伊万停下了动作，依旧保持着在娜塔莎身体里的姿势。娜塔莎想趁机逃离，生怕这样被别人知道，却依旧被伊万禁锢在身下。

房间的房门敲响了几下，门外响起管家罗里纳提斯的声音："布拉金斯基先生，您要的名单已经到手了，您明天须要去器械库亲自检查之后就可以行动了；之前的巴拉奇氏一派表示接受谈判，并且要求今晚就进行；还有欧洲商圈……"

"我知道了。"伊万在卧室里不耐烦地打断了托里斯的话，"告诉巴拉奇我今晚没空，其他事情以后再说。他们还没资格来决定我的行程时间。"

"是，先生。"门外传来外面一扇门自动锁上的声音，管家离开了。

伊万把娜塔莎翻了个面，让她趴在床上，又扶起她的臀，使她双腿跪着支棱起她的下半身。伊万再度狠狠刺了进去，但这次刺得更深，整根都没了进去。

"啊！——"娜塔莎惊叫了出来，双腿颤抖着纳进了伊万的巨根。

伊万叹出一口气，"夹得真紧啊，娜塔申卡。"接着便开始猛烈地抽插着，只差把囊袋也送进娜塔莎的小穴。娜塔莎被逼出了抽泣声，她从不知道男人可以这么可怕。她的下体被伊万的巨根撑开到了极限，他还在里面冲撞着索要着她。伊万此时只觉得自己的性器被娜塔莎紧紧夹着，收缩吞纳着，预拒还迎。从他们交合的地方漏下的体液刚好落在娜塔莎的褪下的黑丝袜的裆部，淫靡至极。

"娜塔莎……你这个小荡妇…小母狗…"伊万粗喘着感叹道。

娜塔莎已经没力气开口了，只能断断续续地抽泣呻吟着，她觉得自己像是哥哥的性爱工具。

伊万终于忽然从娜塔莎的身体里退出来，对着她的黑丝袜里的裆部射了出来，射了一满档，两个人随即精疲力竭地倒在水床上。娜塔莎早已哭花了小脸，不想看自己两腿之间的一片狼藉，连合上腿的力气都没有，便在伊万怀里睡去了。


End file.
